


Hjörregn (The Sword's Rain)

by LucyLovecraft



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Fake Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/pseuds/LucyLovecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death can make things suddenly seem so clear.<br/>In the brief moment that Thor holds Loki's body on Svartálfaheim, he confesses what he could never say when his brother lived.</p><p>This is a short shot of gratuitous angst of the kind you can only write when drowning in post-movie emotion, and is possibly so purple as to be ultra-violet. Such are the ways of extreme feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hjörregn (The Sword's Rain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanche/gifts).



"I didn't do it for him."

The bottom dropped out of Thor's world, and the dark closed around him even as the light left Loki's eyes. He was heir to Asgard, a god to mankind, wielder of the fire of heaven, and yet there was nothing he could do to stop Loki's soul from slipping from his body. As Mother died, as Jane would die, death now stole his brother from him.

A ragged sob clawed out of his throat. Thunderclouds began to roll across Svartálfaheim's blasted landscape, though not a drop of rain fell on the dead world.

"Loki," Thor whispered, cradling his brother's head in his hand. His eyes stung with tears and bitter ash blown on the wind. 

"Loki. Loki, please."

The dark clouds rolled across the sky, lightning lashing out at an empty wasteland as thunder shook the desolate hills. Thor carefully brushed ash from his brother's cheek.

"I've never begged you for anything, Loki. But brother, I beg of you now, please, please don't leave." Perhaps this was his death, too: surely no being in the nine worlds could bear this and still live. He begged, but his only answer was silence and his brother's empty eyes.

"I promise, we could go back - back to the way things were when we were young. I'll reason with father. I'll make him see." Thor was babbling now. "Or we'll go elsewhere; anywhere. You'd like that, wouldn't you? We'll go to all the places you read about in your books, and you can tell me their history, and tell me what plants grow there, and I can tell you that you're a bookworm and - and -" Thor buried his face in the folds of his brother's tunic, his words coming out in a strangled whisper. "And it wouldn't be too late. It wouldn't be too late for me to tell you that I love you."

Something inside him broke, and suddenly the storm was all around them. He could hear Jane's voice in another world, calling his name.

"I love you."

The thunder rolled, reverberating through the air so that he could almost imagine that Loki had moved.

"I love you," he said, the long-buried truth turned to poison on his tongue. "Come back."

Jane's arms were around him, pulling him to his feet. In a dream, Loki slipped from his arms and was lost in a billow of ash. Thor turned and ran, guided by duty and love for Jane. By the time they reached the cave, he was his own master again; a prince cannot be ruled by his own emotions if he is to rule others. Jane found the doorway to her world, and Thor left his brother's body to the dark world, mourned only by the wind.

Yet on Svartálfaheim, the storm raged for days beyond count.


End file.
